The Reporter/Trivia
* Jerry is in charge of the department's Pre-Teen Nature Hike program * spikes on a plant mean you can't eat it ** it's poisonous ** it would hurt * the Pre-Teen Nature Hike program used to be the Teenage Nature Hike program but it was changed because a girl got pregnant * Jerry shows the kids an example of country honeysuckle, Pawnee Style. ** pretty ** smells good ** tastes bitter and causes severe tongue swelling ** sweet aftertaste * Ron says "no comment" to Shauna Malwae-Tweep as a greeting * Leslie calls the Pawnee Journal a local version of the Washington Post * Leslie calls the press a weapon which can be used to either kill or feed people * to this day Leslie is haunted by the penises that remain in Tucker Park (one in particular) * Tom wears a pink Izod polo shirt to Leslie's subcommittee meeting on dealing with the media * before meeting Leslie, Ann's only experience with government was trying to get a recycling bin, which she can't remember if she got * Leslie calls JJ's Diner the unofficial meeting place of Pawnee's political elite ** the people who eat there basically run the town * Leslie's only experience with the media was an interview with the middle school newspaper, that she called a "smear job" * Leslie described the time she and Mark made love as "very intense" * Leslie agrees with Shauna's assessment of raccoons as "nature's bandits" * Andy was "wasted" when fell into the pit, but didn't tell Ann ** Andy should have told someone at the hospital that he was drunk because they gave him anesthesia * Leslie texted Mark 15 times to ask for his help with the interview * April doesn't think Tom is one of the top 5 best-looking Indian guys in Pawnee * Shauna was 15 minutes late for the interview at the pit, she wore the same dress and didn't have a pen or paper * the size of Lot 48 is 100 something give or take * Ron calls his ex-wife, Tammy Swanson, a bitch (he does not specify which ex-wife here) * Leslie got a blue pooper scooper from her Parks Department vehicle * Leslie got her job at the parks department through her mother ** she was qualified; it wasn't nepotism, but it was * Leslie called to tell Shauna she was acting strangely at the pit because she ate an old burrito ** a non-Mexican burrito * April has an orange iPod Nano *This marks the first episode where Jerry speaks, even though he showed up it the Pilot Opening credits * the show title is shown when the piccolo begins * an extended 30 second version of the theme plays Pawnee Journal edition Leslie holds up * date: Friday, March 20, 2009 * temperatures listed: High: 51; Low: 47; Avg: 54 Details, Page C3 * price: 75 CENTS * the JOURNAL FEATURE STORY: "Spring arrives: Most residents welcome the new season" * the METROPOLITAN NOTEBOOK: "Wanna Iguana?: Abandon lizard found not native in Pawnee area" Behind Leslie in her office * the framed picture of Madeleine Albright periodically swaps places with the owl figurine * a miniature copper Liberty Bell has been added, similar to the one on her desk * more books appear * on the small cabinet to Leslie's left: ** 5 framed pictures, including the Nancy Pelosi, and (in front of it) one of Bela Abzug ** a small plant ** a globe ** 2 owl figurines (one metallic, the other colored light blue and perhaps made of ceramic) * above the cabinet is a window through which the courtyard can be seen Behind Ron in his office * the Bobby Knight poster appears briefly but is replaced by a nautical-themed, framed painting * on the cabinet to Ron's right: ** a trophy ** a mini football ** a golf trophy or figurine ** driftwood ** three framed pictures Ron's appearance * hair parted on his right * wears a suit with tie Projects Leslie has worked on * Tucker Park Graffiti Removal Project ** removed 5 cartoon penises (not even 10% of the total) ** was shut down due to lack of funding Leslie's Rule for Dealing with The Media # stay on message # stay on message Leslie's List of discussion topics There are 30 total. # What will she ask first? (Mark believes it will be the correct spelling of Leslie's name) # Should Leslie give the reporter a tour of the building? Other stories Shauna Malwae-Tweep has covered * the raccoon problem in Pawnee City Hall Murals * there are 10 total * "The Trial of Chief Wamapo" ** painted in 1936 ** features the execution of Chief Wamapo by close range cannon ** tons of people complain about it; the City receives letters every day Tom And Ron's Scrabble rivalry * Tom has the letters to spell "fishing" on Ron's "brick", but spells "is" instead * words played by April: ** lexicons (April claims she got a billion points) ** lateral ** communal ** zonal * Tom tells Ron he thought Lexicons were luxury automobiles * Ron teases Tom about his vocabulary ** Tom spells it "v-o-g-x" before giving up Sullivan Street Pit Subcommittee Members * Mark Brendanawicz did not attend Andyisms * props his legs on upside-down trash receptacles ** blue recycling one for his left ** black for his right * band name: Threeskin (formerly Fourskin) ** bassist left for personal reasons * was trying to get a toaster when he fell into the pit * knew Mark Brendanawicz had sex with Shauna Malwae-Tweep before everyone else ("I called it!") * doubted Mark used a condom Interviewing Leslie * Shauna Malwae-Tweep attempts to tape record her interviews with Leslie and her crack team, but Leslie twice shuts the recorder off. # to correct Shauna who called the group a committee and not a subcommittee # to clarify that the subcommittee doesn't always meet in the Parks Department conference room * Leslie tries to shut the recorder off a third time while Andy and Ann are arguing, but Shauna grabs it before she can Things Leslie calls Ann * sweet and innocent and pretty Things people told Shauna Malwae-Tweep about the pit * "The Sullivan Street pit is always going to be a pit." * "Hey, you should write an article on unicorns, because they're more likely to exist than this park." * "You should write an article on the pope getting married because that's more likely to happen than this park." * "You should write an article on talking monkeys." * "You should write an article on leprechauns." * "You should write an article on the sun falling out of the sky." * "No." * "This park is never, ever, ever, ever going to happen." (Mark Brendanawicz) Ron's opinion of Tom * doesn't do a lot of work around the office * shows zero initiative * not a team player * never one to go the extra mile * exactly what Ron looks for in a government employee Pawnee Journal edition with Shauna's article * includes picture of Leslie when she realizes Shauna and Mark slept together ** the caption reads: "Parks and Recreation Department Spokeswoman Leslie Knope" * next to the article is the obituary for "Mary Wall, 103" ** "Mary Wall, believed to be the first Japanese-American teacher hired by the Pawnee district, died April 18 at age 103. She was with the district from 1950 until her retirement in 1983. The first dozen years were spent as a first-grade teacher at Bailey Gatzert Elementary School." Category:Trivia